


Consequences

by dakato



Series: KRTSK Angst Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amnesia, Angst, Coma, Gang Violence, Getting Jumped, Heavy Angst, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Regret, Retrograde Amnesia, Sacrifice, Sawamura Daichi - mentioned only, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Sugawara Koushi - mentioned only, Tsukishima Akiteru - mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato
Summary: Where Kei & Tetsu's movie night changes their lives forever.





	1. Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my KRTSK Angst Week Collection :)
> 
> This is my first real stab at writing angst so I hope it's all to your liking. I've also tried to include a least one song recommendation with each fic so if you want, give it a listen while you read. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this whole series to a couple of wordy hoes, [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) and [So_Ginelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle) who helped me craft these wonderfully horrible fics. Thank you both so much for putting up with my frustrations and helping me try to figure how to make these work. It’s definitely been an emotional rollercoaster. Many tears were shed by all of us. I seriously have no idea how these would have turned out without you guys. Love you both to pieces <3  
> (yes this is going on all of them so deal with it XD)
> 
> Another thing to note is that today's prompt and tomorrow's are the only two that are connected in the series. The rest stand on their own.
> 
> Today's prompt is: Sacrifice

**Anything for You**

Song Recommendation: Sound of Silence - Disturbed

* * *

Though Kei had been a little mad that Tetsu had managed to drag him to yet another shitty rom-com, he could painfully admit that this one wasn’t half bad. Tetsu cried at the end like the sap he is. Kei pretended that he didn’t like the robot he claims to be. Tetsu pretended like he never noticed like he always did. It was one of the many things that Kei loved about Tetsu. He knew that even though Kei had taken his walls down around Tetsu long ago, Kei still had to put on the face when they weren’t alone. He knew Kei inside and out. When to push and when to back off. Sometimes Kei didn’t really know what Tetsu got out of their relationship. Half the time he was just dealing with Kei and his emotionally stunted self. On occasion, Kei would muster up the courage to ask Tetsu why he loved him, why he stuck around such a mess like himself. And Tetsu would always give the same answer.  _ Because my life wouldn’t be perfect if you weren’t you _ . The answer never failed to turn Kei into a blubbering mess. Tetsu would quietly sit there, holding Kei in his arms while rubbing his back, waiting for Kei to let it all out. 

 

For the last five years, that had been their cycle. Kei always questioning but Tetsu stayed their rock. Solid and never waivered. Kei still couldn’t understand what he did to deserve such a loving and patient man but he thanked the gods for giving him Kuroo Tetsurou. 

 

Leaving the movie theatre hand in hand, Tetsu lead them home. The movie theatre wasn’t technically too far from their apartment, they didn’t even need to take a bus or train. But Tetsu always insisted that they cut through this one creepy back alley. Street lights were absent. Living things shuffled in the dumpsters. You always felt like you were being watched. Kei hated it. But Tetsu always insisted. He would just grasp Kei’s hand a little harder than normal and drag him behind as Tetsu made his way through the alley, murmuring words of security. In theory, today should have been like any other day. But it wasn’t.

 

They had made it about halfway through the alley when Kei heard it. A can or two behind them being kicked. A low menacing chuckle. Then he felt it. Something hard dug into his spine. “Gimme your wallets.” the voice behind him snarled. Suddenly Kei couldn’t breathe. He knew, he fucking knew that this would happen. In one of the many times they’d used the alley it was bound to happen. It’s statistics really. But of course, Tetsu never listened.  _ I’m brave enough for the both of us _ . Tch. Now Kei is the one with God knows what shoved into his back. He watched as Tetsu slowly turned around to face Kei and meet the gaze of the man behind him. 

 

Kei had only seen that look on Tetsu’s face once before. They had been out at a bar with Daichi and Suga celebrating for some mundane reason. Tetsu had left to go to the washroom when this creep with slicked back hair that reeked of bourbon slid in beside Kei. No matter how many times Kei rejected his advances, the simpleton ignored him. He must have gotten tired of hearing the word no, and grabbed Kei by the wrist. 

 

Tetsu always had impeccable timing. On and off the court. The man’s hand was there for only an instant before it was suddenly gone and he was pressed against the bar, arm wrenched behind him, Tetsu looking like he was ready to kill. If Kei didn’t know Tetsu, he probably would have shit himself. The guy pressed against the bar probably did. 

 

This time seemed no different. He could see the gears churning in Tetsu’s head, analyzing his surroundings, figuring out the best way to get them out of this. What he couldn’t see, was the three other thugs sneaking up behind him. Before Kei could even start to warn Tetsu, he felt a hand clamp over his mouth. Two of the three guys behind Tetsu each grabbed one of his arms. No matter how much Tetsu struggled, the men weren’t letting go. The last man, who Kei was positive was the leader, slowly made his way around so that he could look Tetsu in the eyes. 

 

“Guess you misheard my buddy earlier.” the man slowly leaned into Tetsu’s personal space, almost touching noses. “Give us your wallets.”

 

Kei was ready to smack the growing grin right off Tetsu’s face. He could feel the snark starting to radiate the older boy’s body and was dreading the response that bubbling its way out of Tetsu. So much for hoping that he would just comply and hand over their wallets. It’s not like they had much cash on them anyways and nowadays it’s easy to cancel your cards. It’s not worth the stress or the danger. But Tetsu is Tetsu and for him it was about the principle. 

 

“Sorry, but you have to be the worst criminals in existence. You picked the only two dudes who left their wallets at home.”

 

The leader smirked and looked around at his buddies, “Looks like we have a smartass on our hands here.” They all snickered. 

 

The leader locked eyes with Kei and threw him a wink before turning back to Tetsu. Kei winced as he watched the assailant’s fist connect with Tetsu’s stomach. When that didn’t get the reaction he was looking for, the leader continued his brutal assault on Tetsu. Another jab to the stomach. Knee to the groin. A right hook across the cheek. Then a left. Tetsu refused to say a word or cough up the wallet in his back right pocket. With the next hit to his face, blood and saliva began oozing from Tetsu’s slackened jaw. His right eye was already purple and swollen shut. Kei sobbed as his boyfriend’s head hung down, the rest of him dead weight to the other two thugs that were holding him back. The leader stepped back to admire his handiwork. And that’s when he saw it. To the left, leaning against the dumpster, was a long two inch diameter metal pipe. 

 

Time slowed to an almost still point. The sounds of the thugs cheering on their leader faded away until the only thing that Kei could hear was his own heartbeat. The man grasped the pipe and made his way back over to Tetsu who was still limp in the others’ arms. Kei tried to struggle against this captor but his grip was tight.  **Clink. Clink. Clink.** The leader tapped the pipe against the ground as he grew closer. He grinned at Kei.  _ You’re next _ , were the unspoken words that accompanied the smile. Kei’s heart stopped as he watched the man caress Tetsu’s cheek with the pipe. There was no way Tetsu was going to survive this. Kei needed to break free before things were too late. He needed Tetsu. Life without Tetsu wasn’t worth living for Kei. 

 

Kei was suddenly staring into the hazel coloured eye across from him. It still had Tetsu’s mischievous sparkle to it. As if he was trying to convince Kei that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn’t. They both knew it. Neither of them were going to walk away from this. Kei couldn’t let that happened. As the leader raised the pipe up to take a swing as Tetsu, Kei made one last attempt to break free. He slammed the heel of his right foot into the instep of his captor as he clamped his teeth down into the meaty part of his hand. It wasn’t much, but enough that Kei was able to break free and rush the leader in hopes to stop him. He could see the mouths of the two holding Tetsu moving but no sound reached Kei’s ears. They must have warned the leader that Kei was coming as he whipped around to face Kei sweeping the metal pipe with him as he moved. The two boys locked eyes again. Kei watched a tear roll down Tetsu’s cheek as absolute fear took over his broken face. Then his world went silent and black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (if one can enjoy angst XD). Also, if you feel like you have a song that would work well with any of my one shots, please feel free to send me the name!
> 
> Find out what happens with tomorrows prompt! (though if you know the prompts i'm sure you can guess lol)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/) where I'll also be revealing any other fics that I have in the works.


	2. His Only Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu deals with the consequences to his actions on that fateful night weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming back! Here's the second chapter :) 
> 
> Today's prompt is: Amnesia

**His Only Regret**

Song Recommendation: Sad - Maroon 5, Moments - One Direction

* * *

Thirty seven days. Thirty seven days since Kei was last conscious. Thirty seven days since the worst night of Tetsu’s life. The night that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Every day he woke to the memory of the sound of the pipe bashing into Kei’s skull. His blood spraying across the concrete and Tetsu’s face. Honey coloured eyes fading as Kei crumpled to the ground.

 

Someone must have heard the commotion in the alley and called the police as the alley was swarming with uniforms within seconds after Kei was struck. They were lucky. If the responders had gotten there any later, neither of them would be alive.

 

Tetsu was sitting in his usual chair outside Kei’s hospital room. Usually he came later on Tuesdays after his shift but he finally got the call he had been waiting for for the last thirty seven days. Kei had woken up. He ran out of work, rushing through an explanation to his boss. When he finally arrived at the hospital, Tetsu stopped and grabbed a bouquet of lilies from the gift shop on the first floor. The doctors were still running tests so he was stuck outside, impatiently waiting. Waiting to finally stare into the eyes of the love of his life.

 

Finally the doctor came out from Kei’s room. He pulled Tetsu aside and started spouting medical jargon that he couldn’t quite understand. One word stood out. Amnesia. It was too early to see how bad it was but they were hoping that seeing Tetsu might help Kei’s recovery. Not that they could have kept Tetsu away. He would fight an army to get to Kei. Tetsu took an uneven breath as he stood in the doorway, working up the nerve to face the battered man inside. If he could only stop his hands from shaking. With a second breath, Tetsu entered the hospital room.

 

Kei looked good for just waking from a coma. The wound from the pipe ran from his temple to his chin and was nearly healed. The stitches were out at least, just a few places in the final healing stage. It was going to be a huge scar. Any other day Tetsu would comment how hot it made Kei look. But not today. Not his first day awake. Kei was too busy fiddling with his IV to notice Tetsu enter the room. Unsure what to say, Tetsu blurted out the first thing that brushed the front of his mind.

 

“You look really hot right now.”

 

Tetsu could have slammed his head through the wall. Who the fuck says something like that to a person that just exited a nearly 40 day coma? Kuroo Tetsurou that’s who. And maybe Bokuto. A strange look took over Kei’s face as he finally acknowledged Tetsu in the doorway. A look of confusion. Kei cocked his head to the right before uttering the three words Tetsu never wanted to hear.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Tetsu would have rather been set on fire. His chest tightened as he could quite literally feel his heart shatter. He fought the traitorous tear that tried escape. Tetsu stood there frozen, unsure how to talk to the love of his life for the first time in their relationship. He had always been their rock, the one that could withstand anything. This broke him. Shattered his being to a molecular level.

 

“Do you work here at the hospital?”

 

Kei’s voice brought Tetsu back to reality.

 

“No I don’t.” Tetsu took a couple steps closer to the bed. Kei eyed him quizzically. “I’m here visiting someone but I must have gotten lost.”

 

Kei just nodded. “Must be someone special if you grabbed such beautiful lilies. Girlfriend?” He motioned towards the bouquet in Tetsu’s hand.

 

‘Boyfriend.” Tetsu grinned wistfully.

 

“Oh.” Kei blushed pulling on Tetsu’s heart. “I’m afraid I probably won’t be much help. I only just woke up myself. Maybe a nurse can help?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

They stood there, gazes locked for a few moments. Kei sizing Tetsu up, trying to figure out what type of man he was. Tetsu letting him.

 

“So can I -”

 

“Do you want -”

 

They chucked as they both tried to speak at the same time. Tetsu’s throat tightened. This feeling was all too unfamiliar. He had never not known how to talk to Kei before. “Go ahead.” Kei prompted Tetsu to speak first.

 

“Can I ask what happened?”

 

“Don’t you have your boyfriend to visit? No reason for a complete stranger to keep you from him.”

 

“I feel like he won’t mind.”

 

Tetsu sat in the chair beside the bed. Kei still looked at him apprehensively. Even though Kei always joked that Tetsu was the calculating one in their relationship, Kei was just as skilled.

 

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” Kei started. “They won’t tell me what happened. Just that my physical injuries are almost healed. But I don’t remember anything before I woke up a few hours ago.”

 

Tetsu nodded. “Amnesia then.”

 

“They told me that they called my emergency contact, but I don’t know how they could get a hold of my brother when he’s halfway across the world right now.” Kei signed as he leaned back in the bed, staring at the ceiling. _At least he remembers Akiteru_ , Tetsu thought.

 

“I’m sure he will get here eventually.”

 

Silence filled the room once more. Even though he was literally a couple of feet from Tetsu, he missed his Kei. He missed the salty bean pole that ripped him a new one after a poor attempt at a pick up line. Not that this adorable shy man before him was bad. It just wasn’t Kei. And Tetsu wasn’t sure if he would ever be “his Kei” again. Amnesia was a fickle thing and the only way to see if it was healing was time.

 

“You should really go find your boyfriend. I could honestly use a bit of time to myself.” Kei blushed again as he looked down. Tetsu smiled as he watched Kei fidget with his fingers, a nervous tick he had developed in middle school. _There’s a bit of Kei I can recognize_. Not wanting to push Kei any further, Tetsu forced his body out of the chair. He noticed a vase over in the wash station and made his way over. He slowly filled the vase and placed the lilies inside. He turned around to see Kei with a confused look on his face again.

 

“Aren’t those for your boyfriend?” Kei asked.

 

Tetsu smiled at Kei and set the lilies on the bedside table so that Kei could see them from where he was.

 

“He would want you to have them.” His smile weakening.

 

Kei smiled as he looked at the lilies. “You know, lilies are my my favourite.”

 

“I had a feeling.” Tetsu whispered as he made his way out of the room. “I’ll try and stop by tomorrow, in case you’re looking for some company.” He turned around at the door.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Tetsu left without looking back. He was about half a second from unraveling in front of Kei. Tetsu sunk to the floor outside of the room and held his head in his hands. Why was he such an idiot thirty seven days ago? Stupid fucking hero complex. What did it get him? A black eye and erasing himself from the memories of the only person that mattered in his life. If he wasn’t such a smartass and given those assholes what they wanted, he and Kei would be at home perfectly safe.  He couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tetsu’s chest heaved as he sobbed into his hands.

 

Kei didn’t need a fuck up like Tetsu in his life. And Tetsu was going to make sure fuck ups like him stayed out of Kei’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (if one can enjoy angst XD). Also, if you feel like you have a song that would work well with any of my one shots, please feel free to send me the name!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/) where I'll also be revealing any other fics that I have in the works.


End file.
